Natsu Dragneel vs. Scorpion
Backgrounder (602).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon NatsuVScorps.png|Chesknight Natsu vs Scorpion.PNG|GameboyAdv Natsu vs Scorpion 2.PNG|GameboyAdv V2 NatsuvsScor.png|SniperChefAravy Scorpion VS Natsu.jpg|Scorpion VS Natsu Natsu Dragneel vs. Scorpion is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, pitting Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail against Scorpion from Mortal Kombat Adopted by LeTotalMemer2. Description Fairy Tail vs Mortal Kombat! Which Fiery Warrior will triumph?! Can Natsu hold off Scorpion's Netherrealm Powers? Or Will Scorpion fall to the Fire Dragon Slayer? Interlude Guts: Fire. A powerful weapon used to dominate those who don't fall to it's heat. These two combatants use Fire to their absolute maximum, and past them. It fucking hurts. Yang Xiao Long: They've beaten the odds, and they're some of the first people you think of when you think of Fire! Besides me of course. Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander from Fairy Tail! Guts: and Hanzo Hazashi, also known as the Scorpion, from Mortal Kombat. I'm Guts, and she's some fucking bitch-'' '''Yang Xiao Long: I'm Yang Xiao Long, and it's our job to analyze their Strength, Speed, and Skill to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE!' Natsu Dragneel Aliases: Salamander, The Great Demon-Lord Dragneel, E.N.D. , Etherious Natsu Dragneel Natsu Dragneel: 400 years old, Physically 18, ''' '''Species: Etherious Affiliation: Fairy Tail Guild, Formerly Tartaros Classification: Mage, Dragon Slayer, Former Guild Master Feats * As E.N.D. , Formed Tartaros and created Curses * Taught Magic by the Fire Dragon Igneel * Considered the most destructive mage in all of Fairy Tail * Overcomes impossible odds on a regular basis * Fire known Dragon Slayer to enter Dragon Force * Survived eating Etherion * Escaped Genesis Zero twice * Destroyed the Eclipse Gate with one attack * Melted the Grand Magic Games Colloseum just by being there * Declared war on Tartaros * Destroyed the Yakuma God * Mastered Fire Dragon King Mode, and nearly defeated Zeref with it Physicality Superhuman Strength * Used a Ship's mast as a weapon * Shattered a billiards table with a casual hit * Stopped the enormous Dorma Anim's foot by himself, and pushed it off him * Overpowered Sting and Rogue while they were in Dragon Force Superhuman Speed and Reflexes * Closes huge distances in seconds * Dodges attacks from Erza, Laxus and Sting Superhuman Senses * Can track people with just their scent * Can locate invisible people with their scent * Never forgets a scent * Heard someone threaten a little girl in a large crowd Skills Immense Magical Power * In a single year of training, Natsu's power was so high that Lucy couldn't recognize it. * The Aura alone can melt stone with ease. Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant * Can match Melee Fighters on Erza's Level * Defeated 3 members of the Avatar Guild in a few moments * Good at finding weaknesses Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (WIP) Scorpion DEATH BATTLE! LeTotalMemer2 Results Who would you be rooting for? Natsu Dragneel Scorpion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Fairy Tail vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:LeTotalMemer's Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Warner Bros vs Kodansha' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years